Known jigsaw puzzles include pieces shaped to interlock with one another so as to form a picture. In typical jigsaw puzzles, each piece is shaped differently from all other pieces so that each piece may only fit in one defined position. This allows for assembling and display of a puzzle picture. In this type of puzzle, including a custom message requires reprinting the entire puzzle.
A personalized puzzle with a custom message is desirable as a educational tool, such as for helping children learn to spell their names. In other instances, a personalized puzzle containing a custom message is desirable to commemorate a special occasion or to provide a unique gift. However, the difficulty of reprinting a different entire puzzle for each personalized puzzle makes production of personalized puzzles expensive. There is a need for personalized puzzles and a method for producing personalized puzzles that does not require the expensive process of reprinting a different entire puzzle for each personalized puzzle.
If a personalized puzzle may be produced without using a custom process, the cost for each personalized puzzle can be much reduced. Furthermore, the time necessary to produce each personalized puzzle will also be much reduced. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a personalized puzzle with a custom message useful for educational and other purposes that can be produced using an easy and affordable process.
Different personalized puzzles may require varying amounts of room to contain a custom message. It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a personalized puzzle that is adaptable to different lengths of a custom message.
A personalized puzzle can also help development of creativity by providing for flexibility in the assembly of the puzzle. It is therefore a further object of the invention to provide a puzzle allowing for flexibility in assembly without the use of a custom process.